


I couldn't stay away

by Inked_bottom997



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_bottom997/pseuds/Inked_bottom997
Summary: JR was unable to stay away...no matter how hard she tried.





	I couldn't stay away

**Author's Note:**

> A very off script version of JR and Petra getting back together

Petra was lying curled up on the couch. She no longer slept in her room, it held too many painful memories. It smelled too much like JR, the bed was too bed now that she was no longer in it. Every time Petra walked in there she could feel her heart break a little. Memories flooded her mind, the times she spent with JR in there, the love that grew there, the fight. She always left her room with “It was all a lie” echoing in her mind. So, she slept on the couch, too small for her long legs, the physical pain preferred over the emotional pain her bed caused.  
As Petra’s mind was remembering all the times she should have said “I love you” to JR, there was a knock on the door. Petra sat up, confused as to who would be coming this late.  
She opened the door to find JR, leaning on the door frame like she always did. But her face was not familiar. It was sad. Her eyes red from crying, dark circles from lack of sleep, her usual smile replaced by a deep frown. The face of heartbreak.  
“JR,” Petra whispered, barely audible. She was unable to conjure any other words.  
“Petra, I-” JR was unable to finish as her body was wracked by sobs. No longer able to keep herself up, she collapsed into Petra’s arms.  
Petra sank to the floor with JR in her arms.  
“Shh...it’s okay. I got you. You are okay.” Petra softly whispered as she ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair.  
JR clung to Petra like she was the only thing holding her to the ground. Petra clung just as tightly, afraid that if she let go she would lose JR again.  
“I am glad you are here,” Petra said  
“I tried so hard not to be,” JR said, not looking at Petra.  
Petra hated that she caused JR so much pain. How could she be so careless with someone so perfect?  
“I tried to keep myself busy, I tried to stay away. I walked past your room a thousand times, willing myself to just go back home. You broke me Petra. Broke my heart, my soul, everything. I will never forget that. But, I also can’t forget how much I loved….love..you. No matter how hard I try, I can’t forget that.”  
JR curled herself into Petra’s body. Loving the familiar way the blonde felt and smelled.  
“JR...Jane. I love you, so much. I will fight for us. I will work to make sure you feel safe with me, to make sure you know how sorry I am for hurting you.”  
“Okay,” JR whispered. “I believe you.”  
“Okay,” Petra responded, smiling for, what felt like the first time in forever.  
Petra got to her feet and helped JR stand. JR kissed her gently. Both women melting into the kiss.  
As they walked into Petra’s room, Petra felt her heart glow, instead of break.


End file.
